Edward Scissorhands (2013 Remake)
From the producer of Dream House. In a castle high on top of a hill lives an inventor's greatest creation - Edward, a near-complete person. The creator died before he could finish Edward's hands; instead, Edward is left with metal scissors for hands. Since then, Edward has lived alone, until a pizza boy name Charlie discovers Edward and welcomes him into his home. At first, everyone welcomes Edward into the community, but soon things begin to take a change for the worse. Plot The film starts with a Mother and Father telling their daughter the story of a young man named Edward, the creation of an inventor who has scissors for hands. The inventor's final result was a humanlike young boy who had everything except for hands, but the inventor died of a heart attack before he could give real hands to Edward, leaving him "unfinished" forever. Many years after Edward was created, local pizza boy named Charlie Durand visits the Gothic mansion on the hill where Edward lives. There, he finds Edward alone, and decides to take him to his home. Over the first couple of days, Edward has trouble fitting into the community, especialy with a highly relgious woman named Esmeralda Ings begin bad-mouthing him to the rest of the neigbours. Eventually Edward wins over the neighbours who become impressed by Edward's adept hedge-trimming and hair-cutting skills (both of which he does with his scissor-hands) After a month of living with Charlie and his family and using his cutting skills to earn some extra money, Edward becomes friends with the Boggs' family and instantly falls in love with their teenage daughter, Kim. However When Charlies boss Jecob Jones decides to convert his resteraunt into a hair-cutting salon Joyce, a housewife in the neighborhood decides to atempt to seduce Edward. When the hair-cutting salon is complete, Charlies boss immediately offers Edward a job. At first Eward begins to make the salon a success but one day after closing time, Joyce attempts to seduce Edward in the back room, causing Edward to leave in a state of panic. Meanwhile Kim's abusive boyfriend Jim Trunkz tries to catch up with his father Orson after he is released from prison. After failing to do so he takes his anger out on Kim who later breaks up with him with the aid of Charlie and Edward. As the High School Prom draws closer and closer, Kim asks Edward to escort her to the dance. Not knowing what to do, Edward asks Charlie for advice, who later teaches him how to dance. At the prom, Edward and Kim are declared prom king and queen and they share a romantic dance where they share a kiss. Jealous, Jim disrupts the prom and tries to attack Edward, who accidently scrathes Jim's arm with his scissor-hands. After running off from the prom, Jim decides to take revenge on Edward and frames Edward for breaking into his parents' house. Edward is then arrested but soon released when Charlie takes him out on bail. Meanwhile, infuriated by Edward's rejection, Joyce exacts revenge by claiming that he tried to "rape" her. This, added to the rumours of the "break-in", thus causesing many of the neighbors to question his personality and ruin his popular reputation. During the Christmas season, Edward is feared by almost everyone around him except Charlie and Kim, resulting in him and his friends becoming outcasts. While the Kim and Charlie are setting up Christmas decorations, Edward creates an angel ice sculpture in the garden. The shavings create an effect of falling snow, which Kim and Charlie begin to dance under. Suddenly Jim appears and calls out to Kim, distracting her, and Edward accidentally cuts her hand. Jim then shoves Charlie to the side and drives Edward away, causing him to run down the street in a fit of rage. Charlie, fed up with Jim's behavior towards Edward and after Jim strikes Kim, attacks him and shoves him into the street. While Charlie searches for Edward, he returns and Kim greets him with a hug. When Kim's younger brother Kevin is almost run over by Jim's drunk friend in his van, Edward pushes him out of the way, but accidently cuts his face, causing witnesses to think he was attacking him. When the police arrive, Edward flees to his hilltop mansion and the worried and concerned neighbors follow. Charlie and Kim runs ahead of the neighbours and follows Edward to the mansion there they reunite with him. Jim however follows them and brutally attacks Edward, who does not retaliate until Jim slaps and pushes Kim and Charlie. Edward stabs Jim in the stomach and pushes him away, causing him to fall out a window to his death. After the chaos, Kim confesses her love for Edward and shares a kiss with him, however Edward reveals to her that he is artificial and can never age, thus leading him to tell her to begin a relationship with Charlie. Saying their goodbyes, Charlie tells Edward that he will never forget him and says that he's like the brother he never had. Returning downstairs, Kim and Charlie lie to the townspeople that Edward and Jim killed each other in the fight. They say that that the roof had caved in on them and shows them a disembodied scissor-hand similar to Edward's that they had found in the laboratory downstairs. Shocked at this, the neighbors return home. After ending their story, the mother and father (now revealed to be Kim and Charlie as adults ) finishes the film by telling her daughter that they never saw Edward again and chose not to visit him because they wanted him to remember them the way they were in their youth. As snow begins to fall outside, they flashback to their times with Edward and the way he made it snow while he carved his ice sculpture. They then tell her daughter that "Sometimes you can still catch us dancing in it." While Edward stands on the top of the hill creating more ice sculptures'.' Premieres February 14, 2013 Characters *'Edward Scissorhands (Robert Pattinson ):' The main protagonist and the creation of an aging inventor. However the inventor died of a heart attack before he could give a pair of real hands to Edward, thus leaving him "unfinished" forever. *'Kim Boggs (Kristen Stewart teenager, Jennifer Connelly adult): '''Edward's love interest, who later married Charlie since he Edward told her that he is artificial and can never age, decided that he wanted her to marry Charlie *'Charlie Durand (Ryan Kelley teenager, Rob Lowe adult):' The local pizza boy who first finds Edward. One of Kim's childhood friends , newfound best friend of Edward, and a rival to Jim. Later when Edward told Kim that he is artificial and can never age, he told her to date and marry Charlie *'Bill Boggs (Clark Gregg):' Kim's father *'Peg Boggs (Jennifer Grey):' Kim's mother *'Kevin Boggs (Connor Gibbs): Kim's little brother *'''Jenna Durand (Noah Cyrus): Charlie and Kim's daughter, whom they told Edward's story to her *'Jim Trunkz (Chris Zylka):' the main antagonist, Kim's thuggish, violent and bullying jock boyfriend, he is the son of ex-convict Orson Trunkz, *'Orson Trunkz (Vincent D'onofrio):' Jim's father, who gave up his life of crime after robbing so many people *'Joyce (Jennifer Aniston):' A housewife, who wants to open a hair-cutting salon, and tried to seduce Edward, whom ran off in a state of panic *'Esmeralda Ings (Carol Burnett):' - the secondary antagonist, a highly religious woman who dosen't like Edward *'Jecob Jones (Rob Riggle):' - Charlie's boss, who later converted his resteraunt into a hair-cutting salon and allowed Edward to work for him. *'''Prof. Klaus Richt (Jonathan Pryce): '''Edward's creator, and died of a heart attack years previously Songs *I'm Alright - Kenny Loggins, where Peg shows Edward a whole view of the neighborhood *How You Like Me Now - The Heavy, where Jim and his friends are pushing Edward around *All That You Are - The Goo Goo Dolls, where Charlie teaches Edward how to dance *Can I Have This Dance - Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens, where Edward dances with Kim at the Prom *Lost in You - Three Days Grace, end credits Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Feature film Category:Films Category:Family Category:Films remakes Category:Remakes